


Black Panther and Tony Stark's Tight Suits

by CombiningPowers



Category: Black Panther (2018), CombiningPowers, Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69, Avengers - Freeform, CombiningPowers - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Perspiration, Rimming, Supersuit, Sweat, Tight Clothing, Tight Underwear, armour, ass eating, commission, doggy-style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: After a tiring battle with a factory of renegade robots, Iron Man and Black Panther retire back to the Avengers Compound to heal and recover. With everyone else busy on assignment, the two men allow themselves to fall for one another; their interest in tight clothing and even tighter underwear exacerbated by their sweaty suits. Soon, the two Avenger's can't keep their hands off of one another, losing themselves in their erotic lust for one another.





	Black Panther and Tony Stark's Tight Suits

"Tony, behind you!" yelled the Black Panther as he swiped at a renegade robot with his vibranium claws, the machine falling to ribbons in a violent storm of circuits and electricity. Tony, quick to respond, deployed the particle-beam on his shoulder and deftly obliterated the sneaking enemy; still focused on his main target. "Don't worry, I saw him. Well, I mean Jarvis saw him," quipped Stark confidently as he used his powerful hand-cannons to take out an entire row of the annoying, pesky machines; turning his attention towards the factory that was endlessly spawning the metallic foes.

"This is why in Wakanda, even though we are an advanced culture, we DO NOT invest heavily in robotic infrastructure," panted T'Challa, stepping through the remains of hundreds of hacked automaton; crunching like leaves under his paws. "Firstly, that's pretty rude and secondly, I got this," retorted Iron Man as he used his boosters to ascend off the ground, getting a decent birds eye view of the facility in question. Scanning its blueprints with his X-Ray, Tony soon found the rogue production-chain responsible for the recent outbreak of crazed, maniacal androids.

"I'm gonna blow it up, that should work right?" asked Tony before realising that T'Challa had already pounced towards the factory entrance, clawing and tearing his way through the endless swarm with little to no problems. "Of course, put a crown on him and suddenly he knows what's best. Typical," complained Stark to himself as he rushed in for support, hundreds of micro-missiles flying off his back and wrecking controlled havoc. His suit, already at low power started to flash numerous visual and audio warnings as he barraged the enemy with his weapons, the Wakandan King no longer in sight.

Resorting to his bare fists as he was swarmed and overwhelmed, a loud and powerful explosion suddenly jutted from the factory, a fiery cloud of thick, black smoke pouring from the destroyed roof. "T'Challa!" yelled Stark, hoping his friend had caused the fireball and wasn't instead apart of it, beads of sweat running down his forehead. As soon as the shock-wave passed over the suited genius, the robots all fell to the ground, lifeless and limp; their glowing eyes no longer functional. Hovering over the scrap metal towards the burning factory, Tony found the Black Panther limping out, miraculously unscathed and untouched by the violent detonation.

"I didn't expect the off-button to trigger such an explosion," chuckled the Wakandan as he took a second to catch his breath, his vibranium suit luckily absorbing and refracting most of the blast, still intact and still hugging his frame to the bone. Covered in a light coating of dust which had settled on the entire suit, the man was better suited for the 'Grey Panther' at the present moment. "It seems to be a stereotype, but yea, hence why I wanted to blow it up from the sky," countered Tony as he gave his comrade a helping hand with the dusting effort, T'Challa gladly taking up on the offer.

Undoing the suit from his hands, Tony wiped T'Challa from his shoulders all the way down, flicking his wrists to remove the excess debris from his palms. "I guess a King would have someone to do this personally," joked Stark as the vibrant black colours soon popped back, like uncovering an ancient artefact and restoring it back to its pristine condition. "You do it quite well, thank you my friend," replied the Wakandan, still masked to hide his true expressions. 

As his tender hands patted down and brushed the King, Tony couldn't help but feel his loins begin to stir as his fingers travelled down the muscular man's impeccable frame, making sure not to squeeze too hard in a sexual manner. If he was however, the Wakandan didn't give any indication, even panting slightly; though that was probably due to the previous battle. "Let's get you back to base, wouldn't be surprised if you have a broken rib or two," jabbered Tony as his recharged power-cells were redirected to flight, the now cleaned Black Panther holding on for dear life as he was flown to safety and away from the battlefield.

-

"Tony, really, I am fine. I have been through worse trials back at home. My healing factor would kick in regardless," appealed the 35 year old man in a thick Wakandan accent, his words like honey to the ears. "I insist, you don't want internal bleeding sneaking up on you. Trust me, been there, not very pleasant," rattled Stark as he did his best to keep his mind off their intimate touching, unsure as to why his mind was occupied on the man and his tight, fitting suit; hugging his curves like shrink-wrap. "If you want to help me, keep me company. I've had enough machines for one day," swatted the dark man as he pushed the medical equipment out of the way, finally unmasked and showing off his masculine features and trimmed beard.

Listening with a shrug and a nod, Tony backed off the monitors and stood opposite the King, the air so thick it could be cut with a knife. There seemed to be an underlying tension between the two and even though Stark was safely inside his suit of armour, he felt completely naked and exposed around the Wakandan. He never noticed it before but T'Challa's body looked incredible in the Panther suit, his own Iron-Man armour looking like a tank in comparison; not that he'd sacrifice his weapons or firepower. The silent stand-off lasted a few seconds before the King made a move and approached, slowly.

"You must be tired in your suit. It looks extremely heavy, why not shed a little. It's only the two of us here, right?" mentioned the King of Wakanda as he laid one of his hands on Tony's metallic shoulders, tapping it slightly and smiling to himself. "It's actually an alloy of both titanium and platinum so it's actually pretty light," slowly responded Tony, unable to keep his gaze off his comrade's muscular frame that was oozing out of the suit. "Ok, how about you remove some of the more ... interesting parts. It seems a bit unfair if you can ogle me but I can't return the favour," seduced T'Challa as his hand travelled down the slick red and yellow suit and towards the shrouded crotch, knocking on it as if it were a door; Tony moaning slightly as the vibrations rocked his growing 8-inch erection.

Nodding slowly, Tony pressed a small button on his wrist and allowed the crotch section of his suit to come undone, the metal plates folding away into the frame and revealing his musky groin. He was still wearing a pair of tight briefs underneath which hugged his pulsing package, his cock pushing against the damp, sweaty fabric. T'Challa wasted no time and allowed his de-clawed hands to gently touch and rub against the warm crotch, Stark moaning softly as he was fondled. They didn't need to speak as the intimate moment carried itself forward, the older man's breath caught in his throat. "You smell so good," whispered T'Challa as he brought his hand up to his nose for a quick sniff, intoxicated by the odour of battle. "I don't shave down there, so its basically a jungle," replied Tony as he felt pre-cum begin to spout from his penis, staining the front of his underwear.

Backing away from Tony and spinning on the spot, the Black Panther invited his comrade to come and admire his impressive physique, eyes half-closed. Horny and finally able to give the man the squeezing and touching he deserved, Stark closed the distance and recreated their earlier poses; this time with a lot more ferocity. "Your suit is so tight, it hugs your body to the atom it feels," whispered the 48 year old as he brushed his hands along the smooth ridges, fingers pressing deep into the muscular flesh beneath. It was warm to the touch, T'Challa's sweat and body-heat trapped in the layers of vibranium mesh. The Wakandan moaned loudly from the physical foreplay, reaching out to touch Tony's exposed skin as well. It was an odd embrace but both were losing themselves and their inhibition to each other, like a sensual dance that involved a lot of moaning and a lot of massaging.

"You know, I keep my underwear on as well when I'm in the suit. I love the smell of all that collected musk," groaned T'Challa as he gripped Tony's tight underwear, rubbing his palms along the 8-inch shaft which was throbbing wildly, hard as a rock. "I'd like to see that ... when we get to it," replied Stark as he bent down on his knees to better worship the African King, gripping the man's thighs and running his hands up-and-down the thick, muscular legs. The suit was so tight, so bonded that it was the equivalent of touching T'Challa's skin directly. How something that thin and stretched could stop bullets and swords was beyond science. Stark made his way up and rubbed his bearded face against the Black Panther's crotch, moaning and even licking the area, desperate for a bead of sweat from the massive cock trapped within. T'Challa enjoyed the submissive treatment and began lightly thrusting his covered loins into Iron-Man's awaiting face, his 11-inch manhood begging to be released from its damp, skin-tight prison.

Wrapping his arms behind the man as if he were hugging him, the kneeling Tony allowed his hands to explore the juicy ass that was always so prominently on display, digits digging into the firm but thick flesh. "You have such a fucking hot ass. I can't wait to eat you out and fuck it," whispered a mesmerised Tony as he continued to lick the man's crotch and play with his tightened ass-cheeks. "There will be plenty of time for that, but not before I'm able to shove your delicious cock down my throat," whined the Wakandan as he gyrated in place, body sweating even more from the sexual, lewd acts. By keeping their suits on for as long as possible, their melding was enhanced 10-fold, the bulkier sections of Iron-Man's armour slowly folding back into its frame, though his body was still mostly covered.

Flipping the tables, T'Challa held Stark by his shoulder and gently pushed him onto the ground, allowing the 48 year old to lie on his back. Eager to treat the man as well as he had been treated, the 35 year old Wakandan, got down onto the floor and began to repay the debt of gratitude. Running his de-clawed gloves along the man's briefs and up his rock-hard stomach, T'Challa felt like a true feline, pressing into the muscles and feeling him up. "Ahh, yea," groaned Tony as he was massaged, his tight underwear figuratively bursting from the lewd contact, his sweaty balls desperate to be released. "Your suit is so well designed, I'd have thought that Shuri had made it," complimented the King as he ran his hands along the numerous grooves and plates of the armour, the thinner sections still wrapped tightly to Tony's body. It was funny to see a metallic shell and cotton underwear but both men were into the fantasy, eager to continue onto more.

Vibrations from T'Challa's touching caused Stark to moan uncontrollably, his legs shaking as a result. As his skin was incredibly sensitive when his armour was still attached to his frame, it made for quite the erotic experience. Soon, T'Challa had climbed onto his torso, their suits rubbing against one another as he pounced on his prey, both heroes enjoying the costumed action. The vibranium was hot like sand but smooth as silk, rubbing against his crotch and stomach in intimate fashion; T'Challa feeling something similar. "You like feeling my ass grind against your cock? I can feel your pre-cum leaking through your underwear, its staining my suit," whispered the King as he arched his back and looked Tony in the eyes, both men transfixed on one another. "Guess you'd better take care of that," replied Tony as he thrusted upwards, neck and back drenched in sweat; musk from his armpits leaking through the gaps in his suit and filling the immediate area. The Black Panther smiled deviously and reached down, eager to finally touch and taste the throbbing erection.

-

Crawling backwards and nestling between the 48 year old's legs, T'Challa used his teeth to gently tug on Tony's tight waistband, pulling the damp underwear downwards just enough to free the sweaty member within. Springing up and pulsing in-sync with Iron-Man's heartbeat, the Wakandan was immediately hit with a strong waft of trapped odour, the raw scent of masculinity. The King felt his own boner throb as he breathed in the deliciously erotic aroma, Tony's bushy pubes releasing the pheromones non-stop, as if it were a plant releasing pollen into the air. "Yea you like that don't you? Love the smell of my cock and balls, steaming and sweaty," teased Stark as he rested his head on his hands, T'Challa's warm breath sweltering over his 8-inch manhood. "Just cos I'm royalty, doesn't make me a prude," replied the Black Panther with a smirk as he leaned forwards and allowed the veiny shaft to rest against his lips, warm and wet to the touch. 

Eager to finally get a taste, the King opened his mouth and slowly engulfed the penis within his wet maw, moaning loudly and closing his eyes to relish the flavour. The raw taste of a sweaty cock washed over his taste-buds and the insides of his cheeks, pre-cum washing the saltiness around like a gargle. Tony groaned and squirmed on the floor as he was blown, panting under his breath as his cock was sucked and polished clean, still quivering within his comrade's suctioned mouth. Spitting all over the member and lubing it up with his tongue, T'Challa soon built up a rhythm and tempo, head bobbing up-and-down as he slowly sucked on the 8-inch spear. "Yea, suck that fucking dick. God you're such a whore," moaned the 48 year old, thrusting his hips in small movements to better shove himself into the warm, wet hole. 

As his mouth was occupied with the sizeable member, Black Panther allowed his gloved hands to continue exploring his friend's body. As one hand went upwards towards the bushy, hairy pubic hair, the other went down to the dangling balls below. Delicately, the 35 year old King began to play with the respective areas, tugging on the loose sack as his fingers combed the thick forest of hair; releasing more of Iron-Man's scent into the air surrounding him. "Oh yea, give those stones some attention, fuck yea," whined Stark as his testicles were fondled and cradled, an orgasm looming from within. Gagging and choking as he reached the base of the 8-inch penis, T'Challa soon began to deep-throat the entire length at once, his entire head moving rapidly along the saliva-slathered shaft. 

Taking a moment to breathe, the Wakandan was surprised when the other man started to thrust upwards all of a sudden, catching him off guard. "Yea, you're mouth is now my personal fleshlight. You like getting face-fucked?" groaned Tony as he reached forwards and held his hand on the back of the Panther's head, holding him in place as he used him. Loud sputters and globules of spit trailed from the King's lips as he was forced to deep-throat the member, small tears welling in the corners of his brown eyes. Although he would've preferred to have initiated the action himself, T'Challa enjoyed the hardcore oral-sex all the same, his own pre-cum now leaking down his legs, still trapped in his suit; adding an extra layer of vacuum-suction within.

Finally released from Tony's grip after a solid minute of cock-sucking, the Wakandan wasted no time and redirected his sloppy maw down to the hanging balls below, craving their immensely strong taste and smell. Taking the entire sack in his mouth, the Black Panther began to suckle and nurse on the orbs, swishing them around the insides of his mouth, extracting the raw flavour and musk straight from the source. "OH YEA!" shouted Iron-Man as his erogenous zone was treated with carnal encouragement, throwing his head back against the tiled floor, his fingers and toes clenching and clamouring for support. The hairy ballsack was everything T'Challa wanted, the underwear imparting a lot of extra aroma and taste to the loose skin below. Noticing that the half-removed undies were still wrapped around the man's thighs, the King leaned in and gave them a strong sniff, his eyes fluttering as he drowned in the musk of his ally. They were still damp with sweat and were saturated beyond belief, T'Challa making a mental note to 'borrow' them for his personal use when he eventually returned to his home.

-

"I need to get my tongue into that fat ass of yours, its driving me crazy at this point just thinking about it," commanded Tony as he quickly sat-up from his laying position, the metallic suit bending perfectly with his body. Nodding and spinning on the spot, T'Challa tapped a small section of his wrist and allowed the part of the suit covering his rear to retract and disappear, his juicy ass now perfectly framed by the edges of the Panther suit that remained. His meshed underwear, which was soaked with a day's worth of sweat and pre-cum, folded and twisted on itself around the two cheeks, hugging the booty tightly. Arching his back downwards and leaning on his arms as if praying, the King felt like a true slut, the taste of Tony's cock and pre-cum still washing around his mouth like a fine wine. "C'mon then, is this how you treat your allies? By making them wait?" mocked the Panther in his thick accent, shaking his hips to further entice the man of Iron to plunder his treasure. The genius billionaire simply responded by spanking T'Challa hard with his bare palm, a loud crack sounding out and echoing around the room.

The King moaned as he was spanked several times, Tony only smacking the jiggling ass harder and faster as the seconds whizzed past; before his hands started to rub and pinch the covered mounds as if they were putty. Spreading the two ginormous ass-cheeks apart, Stark could only wolf-whistle as the meshed briefs wound themselves in between the crack, tickling and brushing T'Challa's taint deliberately. "You just going to stare? I thought you Americans loved your food," joked T'Challa as he waited patiently, just as horny to get his ass eaten out. "Patience, my good man," growled Stark as he leaned in closer, gently rubbing his nose against the exposed crack and the drenched underwear. It was a raw odour, salt and sweat mixing into one saturated concoction, Tony's erection throbbing wildly, his mouth salivating. Never in his life had he been so eager to eat another man's ass, gently pulling on the twisted underwear to expose the hairy hole underneath.

Iron=Man chuckled softly to himself and immediately slammed his face and mouth into the wrinkled hole before him, lunging like a shark at potential prey. "Oh Fuck," groaned the King as felt the man's beard begin to tickle his taint, as well as his tongue which rapidly lapped at his entrance. Loud slurps emerged from behind as Iron-Man devoured his comrade, head shaking from side-to-side like a wild beast, his tongue like a paint-brush against T'Challa's sexy canvas. Both men clearly enjoyed giving and receiving rimjobs and it showed. The meshed undergarment added to the overall taste and dampness, Tony rubbing his nose against the wet undies as his tongue licked and lapped at the area; even biting on the edges of the briefs as part of his frenzy.

"God your hole is so fucking tasty, I could eat it for days," panted Tony as he spat on the hairy doorway, quickly dragging his tongue across its sensitive surface, relishing the erotic action. "Stop talking and just rim me harder," ordered the King as he backed his rump onto Stark's awaiting face, shaking his cheeks from side-to-side to smother Iron-Man completely. Holding his tongue out like a sword, the 48 year old began to prod and poke the entrance in rapid succession, effectively tongue-fucking T'Challa during the ass-eating. "Oh yea, keep doing ... that," moaned the darker man as he experienced a brand new sensation, his body sweating profusely in response. His skin was so wet that his suit sometimes felt like it was about to slip off his skin, the sweat collecting on the inside vibranium mesh like a sponge. The two were writhing like horny animals at this point, a devious idea popping into the Wakandan's head.

Crawling forwards and leaving Tony a little confused, T'Challa turned around and pushed Tony back onto his back, straddling him carefully to not accidentally hurt him. "What gives, I was enjoying that?" asked Stark in mild confusion, his questions soon answered as the King pressed another button on his wrist, his sweaty cock suddenly escaping its vibranium prison. Iron-Man was shocked at just how huge the Wakandan's penis was, eyes widening as he observed the 11-inch member. The air around them was swamped with King's personal musk, his scent trapped in the suit now finally released into the open; a musky ripeness overwhelming both their noses. "I always wanted to 69, so why not now," remarked the Black Panther as he angled his crotch right over Tony's bearded face, lowering his slick manhood onto the man's nose and mouth while he himself got reacquainted with the delicious shaft from earlier, eager for a second helping.

"Oh ... wow," sputtered Stark as the 11-inch erection rested across his face, throbbing wildly as its owner gave a second blowjob. The meat reeked of body-odour and salt but Iron-Man was enthused and hypnotised by its sheer size, gently licking along the protruding veins. It was hard to concentrate as he felt his own 8-inch boner getting serviced but the 48 year old did the best that he could, lapping at the piss-slit and drinking the pre-cum which flowed like water down a river. The nectar was tangy and raunchy but he loved every molecule, addicted to the pre-cum as if it were a drug. Moaning from his own pleasure, Stark soon opened his mouth and pushed the 11-inch cock into his maw, taking it slowly since he'd never sucked on a dick this big before. "Everyone's shocked the first time, you'll get over it," panted T'Challa from his end of the 69 as he gave Tony complete control over his organ, both men soon moaning on the floor as they dual-pleasured each other. It took a minute or two before the older hero was able to blow without gagging but soon he was moving at the same pace as his African ally, only able to suck about 6-inches out of the total 11 at a time.

Spit leaked from the corners of his mouth and pre-cum soon overflowed and spilt down his neck as Tony continued to do the best that he could, his cheeks sucked inwards to better grip the cock within. No words were exchanged between the two as they focused on their foreplay, a small competition emerging for who could get the other to cum first. T'Challa, already given a head-start, was bobbing his head crazily, deepthroating the entire length down his throat, all while fondling the balls with his hands like a ball of yarn. Determined to at least put up a fair match, Tony cheated slightly and wriggled a few of his fingers up towards the King's royal ass, prodding the area with his digits as he sucked on the massive cock. Both of their bodies were shaking with pleasure as the 69 continued, both heroes soon reaching their limits at once. Shoving his fingers into the tight tunnel, Tony was shocked to find his mouth flooding with rich, warm semen; choking and sputtering as the sudden saltiness overloaded his taste-buds. It was creamy and delicious and the mere taste caused his own cock to ejaculate wildly, T'Challa noisily slurping down the semen as quickly as it was pumped into his mouth. "OH FUCK!" yelled both men as they orgasmed and got the other off, their sweaty bodies pressing against one another; their lips and necks covered in a thick coating of both spit and cum.

Though under normal circumstances the two would call it a day, they were both still incredibly horny; their penises and balls still prepared for more and more loads. Rolling off Tony, the two men quickly got onto their feet and began making-out with one another, semen-coated tongues dancing and sharing their salty gifts. It was raunchy and passionate all at once, their hands exploring each other like before; only this time there were a lot more wet. "I'm not done til I've creampied that ass of yours," whispered Stark under his breath between kisses, squeezing the muscular booty and holding the Wakandan close against his tight, metallic suit. The King smiled, his erotic body-language clearly answering the question in his own right. "Do you think you can lift me up and hold me upside-down while I blow you? I've always wanted to try a vertical 69," asked T'Challa as their erections pressed into one another, like a sword battle only covered in sweat and cum. "Why'd you think I invented the suit?" quipped the 48 year old as he deployed his Iron-Man gloves, the extra strength hopefully giving him the edge he required. 

-

It took some adjusting and alogrithyms but soon enough, the two men were engaging in the same hardcore 69-action, except this time, they were up against one of the nearby walls. Lifting his bulky arms up and holding T'Challa by his ankles upside-down with his gauntlets; Iron-Man had achieved another accomplishment, sucking on the black cock that was shoved directly in his face. The African was used to being suspended like a bat from a tree-branch, eagerly slurping on Tony's fruit and stem, his eyes focused on the task at hand and not the reversed surroundings. The gauntlets, letting out a silent burst of energy glowed brightly as they held the muscular King, Stark barely breaking a sweat, besides all the perspiration from his cock-sucking of course. "Remind me to try this more often," jibed the older hero in-between breaths, his body pressing against T'Challa's which was propped against the wall; their muscles and suits grinding in-sync with their subtle movements. The Wakandan was too busy enjoying the unique 69 to answer, his neck aching as he engulfed the 8-inch manhood in an effort to suck down another creamy load of cum. 

It would've been an awkward event to try and explain but luckily the Avenger compound was empty, everyone else away on International missions. T'Challa began to sputter and cough after a few minutes of the upside-down blowjob, unable to properly swallow saliva and pre-cum due to gravity. His head felt a little woozy as well, the King tapping on Tony's legs to allow him to put him back upright. "Well, that was a workout. Next time I'll try without the gloves," chuckled Tony as he got in close with 35 year old hero, stroking the black vibranium suit and digging his fingers into its silky framework. "You've got to gimme one of those one day, can you imagine the two of us grinding while wearing them. Hot," continued Stark, filling in the empty space as his silent comrade lived up to his name. "Did you want to fuck me now?" asked the Black Panther as he directed both of Tony's hands to his exposed ass, allowing the 48 year old to touch and squeeze both his cheeks and his underwear which was half-removed and dangling around his thighs. Stark just nodded, once again pushed down to the floor. "It's pretty good that this suit is pretty comfy," chatted the man as the Wakandan squatted down over his crotch, eager to sit his ass down on Iron-Man's weapon.

Sufficiently lubricated from their earlier foreplay, it was an easy enough fit, the African King moaning loudly as he felt the tip of the 8-inch cock begin to enter his body. "Gods, oh fuck," whined the Black Panther as he gently rested on his knees, lowering his rear onto the thick organ below, skewering himself at a gentle pace. "Oh fuck yea, your hole is so fucking tight. God I wanna pound you forever," dirty-talked Tony as he clenched his fists and spread his arms out, biting his bottom-lip hard as his cock was enveloped by T'Challa's wet, warm insides. Breathing deeply, the dark-skinned hero relaxed his entrance and simply fell onto the member, wincing as it penetrated his tunnel; his juicy cheeks now resting on Tony's groin. Lifting himself up, T'Challa repeated the steps, riding Iron-Man slowly, but building up speed as his ass adjusted to the foreign intruder. The sounds of their bodies and suits colliding filled the area with a repetitive slapping sound, wet and hard as the muscular ass slammed against the 8-inch spear.

"Oh yea, you love riding cocks don't you? Fucking slut," moaned Tony under his breath, hoping that T'Challa wouldn't mind his dirty talk, the thought of getting a few scratches across his face actually turning him on slightly. "If you fucked as much as you talked, I'd have finished already," teased the King as he continued to bounce on the organ below, his own 11-inch cock bouncing around, his balls still shrouded by his damp, sweaty underwear. Blushing as he realised he got caught, Stark took the Panther up on his offer, thrusting up in-sync with the man's downwards movements, the sound of his metal suit tapping against the tiled floor adding to the overall soundscape of their lovemaking. "Ahhh, that's better. Is this why you're called Iron Man?" groaned T'Challa as he felt the veiny, rock-hard penis split apart his winding tunnel, pre-cum oozing inside of his ass and coating the shaft in a temporary lube. Stark didn't respond and thrusted his hips upwards even harder and faster, secretly using some of the gyro's in his suit to give him some extra firepower. The King was howling as the 8-inches pounded his prostate and stretched his hairy hole, eyes half-closed as he relished the pleasure.

Suddenly, eager to take further control of the situation, Tony boosted up off the floor like he was doing a sit-up, wrapped his arms around T'Challa's shoulders and 'flew' forwards, the King now on his back with Stark on top. "Time to breed you, fill you with my cum," whispered the older hero as he started to fuck the other man in the missionary position, their chests and stomach pressing into one another. Their faces were only inches apart as they stared into one another, both lost in each other's eyes as well as their own erotic pleasure. Loud slaps emitted from their loins as Stark continued to pound his friend, the back-section of his suit adding some extra 'oomph' to his thrusts. He knew it was technically cheating, but the King did not seem to mind or care in the slightest, barebacked and penetrated hard in deep, long strokes. Wrapping his arms and legs around Tony's back and ass, the Black Panther let out a deep, low moan as his felt his hole and prostate singing out to him; an orgasm slowly boiling in his hairy ballsack.

"You fucking like that? You want me to cream your guts? You gonna lick the spunk right off my cock once I'm done with you?" whispered Stark through grunts and pants and he continued to thrust, his cock enveloped in a hot, wet pool of molten lava; pleasurable bliss swelling around his system. "Fuck yea, make me cum with your fat penis, I want to feel your cum leaking from my hole," muttered T'Challa, still in a haze as he went cock-crazy, his moans devolving into a continuous hum. Speeding up, Tony suddenly kissed the Wakandan as he moaned loudly, holding him tightly as his balls released their second load of the day, his thighs shaking like a leaf as he bred his ally. The King, enjoying the kiss immensely began to shake and quiver as he felt his own shaft begin to cum, his prostate rattling inside him like a toy, sending his libido sky-rocketing through the roof. A sticky mess had formed on both of their stomachs as a result of Black Panther's cumshot, the hot, salty cream stringing between them as the separated. Tony, gasping for air, pulled out his cock and watched as a torrent of semen flowed from the stretched hole; T'Challa groaning as he felt the pearly liquid squirt out of his asshole. 

-

The two men barely had anytime to recover before they continued on with their raunchy, hardcore sex; their libido's still high as ever, balls still filled with cum as a result of their unique biology. Fingering himself and getting a large amount of the ejected semen on his dark fingers, the Wakandan gestured for Tony to get on his hands and knees, the older man obliging, eager to take a rest and let his comrade do most of the hard work. Moving Stark's underwear out of the way and letting it hang effortlessly around his thighs, the Panther wiped the cum across the untouched asshole, eager to add some extra flavour to his dessert. "Ooh yea, play with my honeypot," groaned the 48 year old as he relaxed in the doggy position, legs spread apart with his ass hanging out of his suit which was still firmly attached along his body. "A man's sweaty ass is the ultimate delicacy," teased the King as he dug into the white, hairy cheeks, lapping up the mixture of cum and perspiration from the wriggling booty. "Oh yea, eat me out. Slather me with your spit and lick me good," howled Stark as he tapped his fingers against the floor, arching his back downwards and allowing the Black Panther to really get in there.

As he licked and rimmed the supple hole, washing down the flavour with spit and cum, the Wakandan also stroked Tony's cock, tugging on it in a downwards motion, small amounts of leftover nectar oozing out. "OH FUCK!" groaned Iron-Man as his ass and shaft were both given the royal treatment, gyrating his hips in small circles and rubbing his wrinkled entrance on the trimmed beard. "I shall invite you one day to my home, where me and my subjects will spend the whole week gangbanging your fat ass," dirty-talked the sweaty African King, his erection slowly spiralling back to life, an energetic resurgence taking over his physiology. "You can start with that 11-inch monster of yours, I can't wait to feel that lodged inside me. Fuck its going to tear me apart," groaned Tony as he salivated at the thought, relaxing his hole in preparation. "I don't think you'll be able to take it, you could barely fit the whole thing down your throat," jested T'Challa as his erection stood at the ready, throbbing and awaiting its new sheath. "Try me, I'm a lot more flexible down there," teased Stark as he wriggled his rump from side-to-side, panting and begging for a hard, thick penis inside of him.

Getting onto his feet and bending his knees, T'Challa tapped his mighty weapon across the pale ass-cheeks, like drumsticks to a drum. Angling his pre-cum soaking cock against the hole, the King took another cum-sample from his own creampied booty and stroked it onto his black cock, frothy semen slathering the eager boner. "You fucking ready? I'm not going to mess around," whispered the Panther as he rested his sensitive head against the wrinkled entrance, gently prodding but not quite inserting. "Fuck me my King, make me yours," moaned Tony as he felt the 11-inch member begin its journey inside of his body, his brown eyes widening and his mouth opening as he felt it push inside his recently rimmed hole; a low scream emerging as he felt his doorway stretch wildly. "AHH FUCK YEA!" channelled the 48 year old as he rested his head on the floor, keeping as still as possible to better concentrate on relaxing, T'Challa already pistoning his slippery cock back-and-forth. His back and legs were dripping with sweat at this point, leaking through the numerous gaps in his skin-tight armour, his own boner springing back and oozing pre-cum onto the tiled ground.

The pressure was immense and the kneeling Avenger was speechless as his corridor was twisted and rearranged, mouth agape with his eyes rolling back into his head. He couldn't even groan as 8 of the 11-inches punched his prostate like a jack-hammer, a storm of pleasure flowing around his frozen body. "Yea, fucking take my entire length. Not many can do it, but you're a natural, whore," gasped the King as he bent forwards and held Tony by his shoulders, his groin pummelling the stretched, gaping asshole without remorse. Iron-Man could only sputter incoherently as he took the 11-inch monster, the sounds of the slick, sloppy penetration filling the room. It was so intense that Stark was now kneeling in a puddle of his own pre-cum, his cock spurting out ropes of the clear nectar as his ass was anally-milked. His muscles seemed to be paralysed as his concentration was diverted towards the hardcore pounding, the world seemingly blurring and slowing-down. "Cat got your tongue? I know what you and the other Avengers get up to, I bet you've taken the Hulk's cock," groaned Black Panther as he sped up his assault, beads of sweat flinging off his gyrating body, his suit still somehow attached to his skin.

Pounding Tony's hole for an extra few seconds, T'Challa soon began to cry out, his fingers digging into Stark's back and shoulders painfully. "AHHHH!" yelled the Wakandan as he unleashed his third orgasm of the day, his penis quivering rapidly as it expelled the creamy cum into its new receptacle, milked and drained of nearly all his precious semen. The two were engulfed in a mixed cloud of sweat, their bodies still heaving with wisps of heat evaporating off their suits. It was intense to day the least and Iron-Man needed a few moments just to process the extreme penetration, his hole still crinkling as the 11-inch organ was removed, feeling as though he was now missing an important part of his system. Soon, a waterfall of cum started to drip from his entrance and down his legs, trickling between the plated-suit wrapped around his legs, most the red-and-white colours soon spattered with streams of pearly white. "Congratulations Tony, you've done what few other men can achieve," thanked the King as he slapped the hairy, wet ass with his hand, a loud crack emerging; Stark wincing in mild pain. "I think, I shall make preparations to return home, I am already quite overdue," huffed the King as he examined the mess they had made in the base, hoping the genius billionaire had a few robots who could autonomously clean up all traces of their passionate sex.

-

"We're not done here, I've still got another one in me. I can feel it. So get your fat ass over here and lemme fuck you one last time," ordered the 48 year old as he pulled a nearby armchair towards him, clambering into it slowly, his energy still returning. His creampie was still leaking and staining the fabric below but the man didn't care, gesturing with his finger for his comrade to approach once again. "How is that even possible? I have the Heart Herb which gives me my strength and stamina, you are just a normal man," asked the Black Panther as he was both shocked and impressed at Iron-Man's willpower, still eager to go for one more ride regardless. "Nanobots, duh. You think I only have them for my suit? Got a whole bunch of them in my blood, keeps me healthy," conversed Stark as his erection sprung up towards the sky, covered in the excess pre-cum that was fucked out of his balls. The King nodded in amazement, wondering if the metallic Avenger would be willing to share his secrets ... for a carnal price of course.

Sitting on the man's lap as if we were about to ride him as normal, T'Challa was surprised as Tony put his gauntlets under his muscular legs and lifted them up into the air. He felt incredibly exposed as his hairy ass pressed into the warm crotch below, but the reverse mating-press was incredibly erotic, both men panting as their bodies grinded into one another. "You ready? Not many can walk away from this kind of pounding," teased Stark as his cock rubbed against the creamy entrance, thick and hot to the touch. "Trust me, I'm a King for a reason," replied T'Challa as he allowed the Avenger to hold and direct him around like a doll, easily lifted as the suit carried most of the burden. Angling their privates to the perfect position, Tony let go of the Wakandan and allowed gravity to direct his course, a loud 'squelch' emerging as the manhood was swallowed in its entirety.

"FUCK, FUCK FUCK!" yelled the Panther as the unique position allowed the member to pound his tunnel in new and more powerful ways, his asshole burning with ecstasy as he was fucked hard. His legs, still held in the air, shook with each thrust from Stark, his balls shaking and bouncing as he was rattled like a toy. It was a sexy sight for sure, and anyone with the privilege of watching the mating-press would've creamed themselves for sure, loud smacks emerging as their balls slammed into one another. His hole, already opened from the previous fucking, was melded and re-shaped from the 8-inch cock, the man's bushy pubic-hair tickling his exposed taint. It was heavenly for both men, their moans and howls of bliss combining into one erotic cacophony. "Yea, take it you fucking whore! You like it when Daddy has you in this position. Legs raised, ready for a second dick to just slip in," dirty-talked the older hero as he thrust his hips upwards, the 8-inch member disappearing before reappearing just as suddenly, coated in old cum as well as the King's anal juices. "I'm going to ... I'm gonna cum!" yelled the Wakandan as he experienced his quickest orgasm in his life, a fountain of fresh semen spilling from his bouncing manhood and onto his suit and stomach, dripping down towards the floor. Holding him tightly in place, their suits pressing against one another in an intimate embrace, Tony used all his remaining energy to focus on his thighs and legs, pounding upwards and into the slutty asshole above. "FUCK ME!" screamed the tired, sweaty Avenger as he came once again, creampieing his honoured guest and friend like the depraved slut that he was, his 8-inches still lodged within the gaping entrance.

Staying in their positions for a time, the two enjoyed the aftermath of their rough, hardcore fucking; both breathing heavily as exhaustion soon set in. Their suits, slick and wet with their cum and sweat, would need a thorough washing once they parted ways, hopefully in private to avoid gossip. "So, next time you come to Wakanda, ill be sure to have a room ready for you," whispered T'Challa as a slow trickle of semen spilled from his tunnel and onto the Iron-Man's member below, still warm from their shared heat. "Yea, how about tomorrow? Diplomacy is one hell of a thing and needs to be done often," answered Stark as he massaged the vibranium suit with his un-gloved hands, feeling every molecule of its slick, wet design. "Let me guess, you want one for yourself?" quipped the King as he noticed his comrade's advances, enjoying the touching regardless. "C'mon imagine me and you in one of these. We'd be fucking like animals for sure, grinding and rubbing," teased Tony, secretly hoping that the Wakandan King would take him up on his seductive, erotic offer.


End file.
